Give Your Heart A Break
by Jess-The-Vampire
Summary: ( Gumceline ) Human Au. Marcy has fallen for Bubba, an awkward nerdy boy that's always just been a friend to her. Can she convince him she's better for him than any other girl? Short fic, based off a song.


**_The day I, first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love..._**

"Bubba chill, this isn't a big deal, there are other girls out there"

"Not like her, Marcy" The boy said as he looked over his piles of homework and notes. He was tutoring Marceline in history, and she was trying her hardest to find another subject to discuss.

It seemed to be working...

"Dude, you heard her yourself, Fi isn't into you" The raven haired teen said, he feet were kicked up onto the table, on top of the notes she was supposed to be taking.

"Yeah I know..." He said sadly, he took off his glasses and pretended to clean them with his shirt. " It doesn't matter now though, I'm done with dating, trying to find someone has done nothing but ruin my life"

"aww c'mon bubba" She took her legs off the table and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Your a cute dude, there's gotta be SOMEONE out there who'll put up with ya"

"I don't know many other girls Marceline, not many besides you, fionna, bonnie, and phoebe" He sighed

"How about Simone?"

He gave her a look, "I'm NOT asking our science teacher out Marceline, besides she's married. Now, let's return to our work, your Dad'll be coming home soon and I'd rather we finish before he kicks me out"

They were in Marceline's kitchen, he came over every couple nights to help her study, but when her dad came home, it was a 'boy-free' atmosphere.  
Marcy looked forward to their study nights together, his suckish life was fun to talk about, made her's feel better by comparison.

Bubba was one of the smartest kids around, and when her grades begun to slip, he agreed to help her improve, oddly she WASEN'T improving.

_She never seemed to pay any attention during their study sessions, at least , not to the work._

She watched him as he went over a paragraph in the textbook, she wasn't even listening to what he was discussing. Instead she was admiring how cute his irritated expression was, his light brown hair almost stood up to match it's owner unhappy face, leading her to wonder just how soft it was.

"Marcy! Pay attention!"

She snapped awake.

"Geez sorry bubbs, I guess I'm still kinda tired from reversal"

"The one for the dance?"

"Yeah, performing is tiring"

"How late did they keep you up THIS time?"

"About to 10 pm, man it sucks, almost fell asleep in class"

He grabbed his things from the kitchen table, and placed them into his backpack.

"Well, then I suggest we call it a night then, if your 'too tired' to continue working with me" He started heading towards the front door.

**_But now that, I get you, I know fear, is what it really was..._**

"awwww c'mon bubba, I'm sorry, I like having ya here. C'mon come back and let's go have some fun"

He turned around, "And what? get me into more trouble? My day has sucked enough already Marceline..."

She got up and hugged him. "I'm sorry bubba, bout your poopy day"

He still wasn't smiling

She turned to look at him. "Hey, don't be afraid to ask someone out, you know, us girls don't bite, much. Your a cool dude, those jerkwads don't know what their missing"

Her pep talk wasn't helping, he stared at the floor. "Yeah, I guess...whatever"

"Not whatever...and hey" She grabbed his chin to look her in the eyes. " _I _like you bubba, and if I can, I know someone else will"

"Hey, thanks Marceline, I guess that kinda makes me feel a little bit better..." He released himself from her grip and made his way out the door " But I still gotta get going, same time tomorrow?"

"You bet, dork!"

He grinned.

Suddenly a car pulled up in the driveway, making bubba move a little faster out the door and down the street.

"Move!" A voice boomed from the inside called out.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" The boy called out as he made a beeline towards home.

Marceline watched him from afar as he left her house, daydreaming about Thursday.

**_Now here we are, so close, yet so far, haven't not past the tense. When will, you realize? Baby I'm not like the rest..._**

She DID like him, but she knew he'd never understand what she'd meant by it. This study thing had been going on for awhile...maybe if she'd stop failing on PURPOSE, she'd be doing better in school, But that would mean no more study time with bubba.

He wasn't into her, he never showed any signs of interest, she was just some pity project he was just trying to fix. No, he was into pretty girls, smart ones, not the kind that go to concerts, cuts class, or spray-paints the outside of Mr. Lemongrab's house. She hinted him so many times to ask her out, but it must've been nothing but a joke to him.

_Guess I'm kinda hard to take seriously sometimes..._

She didn't like this crush, he wasn't her type, but _so what?_ He took the time to be with her, and never judged her, no matter WHAT she did. She felt oddly comfortable around him...

She secretly felt glad he was always so rejected, it WAS mean, and maybe a little selfish, but NO girl in this stupid school deserved him, he was too good for any of them, maybe even for her.

Hunson walked into the house, obviously furious, "Marceline! I told you to stop bringing your boyfriend into this house!'

She blushed furiously, "He's NOT my boyrfriend DAD! I told you last week, we just study together and chat in school, it's not like we're making out or anything!"

She blushed even harder, realizing what she said.

"Ugh just whatever, I'm going to my room!" And with that she went upstairs and slammed the bedroom behind her.

She fell back on her mattress, staring up at the ceiling.

"Bubba...Why don't you just get it?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't receive an answer.

**_Don't wanna break your heart_**

**_Wanna give your heart a break_**

**_I know your scared it's wrong_**

**_Like you might make a mistake_**

**_There's just one night to live_**

**_And there's no time to waste (To waste)_**

**_So let me give your heart a break_**

**_Give your heart a break_**

**_Gonna give your heart a break_**

**_Give your heart a break..._**

"Just ask him out!" Someone called from the other end of the line

"No bonnie, that's stupid, I ask him out and he'll never talk to me again" She whispered into the phone. "And be quiet!"

It was a week later, Marceline was in her room, conversing with her best friend on her cell on a Saturday night. It was almost midnight, and she was trying not to wake her snoring father up in the other room.

"Oh c'mon, why not?" Bonni asked

"He told me bonni, he's DONE dating, and besides, he's not into me anyway..."

Her poodle Schwablle leaped onto the bed next to her, she gave his head a light pat.

"C'mon Marce, he thinks your cool, he tells me all the time during student council meetings."

"He talks about me?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I guess he really likes how a tough girl like you thinks of_ him _as someone cool"

"But I'm just a friend, bonnie, he's not interested"

"But YOU are, Marceline, and if you keep this to yourself for too long, friends will be the ONLY thing you'll ever be"

"Easy for you to say Bonnibel, Marshall came RIGHT out and asked you...you two didn't go through what we are..."

Bonnie paused on the other end of the line before she spoke gently.

"Marcy...tell me, why do you like him?'

Marceline paused for a moment, why DID she 'like like' him?

She smiled before answering her friend.

"Because he treats me like a person, not a delinquent. Plus, he's fun, when he's not being a stick in the mud. He's also fun to play around with, and scare " Then she silently added "and he's kinda cute"

Marceline could here Bonnibel giggling through the phone.

"Awwwwww, _**true love**_"

"Shut up" She said smiling "So...why do you think he won't ask ME out?"

"Maybe he's scared"

"Scared of what?"

"That you'd reject him like all those other girls..."

Marceline stopped smiling " I'm NOT like one of those stuck up prisses, and he KNOWS that"

"Then ASK HIM OUT! Heck, ask him to the dance, it's next week, I already have a dress picked out"

" I don't know..."

"C'mon Marcy, do it before it's too late."

BZZZZZZZ

"Woops sorry Marce, I'm getting a text from LSP"

Marceline groaned. " The gossip queen? Ugh, what's she spreading now?"

"Uhhhhh Marceline, you might wanna hear this..."

"What's up?"

"It's bubba..."

Her eyes grew wide

"What happened?"

"Remember Ash?..."

A grow grew in the back of the raven-haired girl's throat, "Yeah, I _remember_ him"

"Bubba was staying after school apparently to work on something...Ash was there"

She grew a little nervous as she asked " What did he do to bubba?"

"He forcibly dyed his hair pink in the boy's bathroom...the janitor found him a short while ago, Ash locked him in the closet, he'd been crying and looked pretty beaten up"

Marceline almost dropped the phone...

"Bubba..."

"Marcy? You still there?"

She brought the cell back to her ear. "Oh, yeah yeah, I'm here..."

"You outta talk to him, tomorrow he's supposed to show up to discuss last minute arrangements for the dance, come tomorrow night, he could use a friendly face to make him feel better"

Suddenly the snoring stopped

"K gotta go bye!" Marceline whispered urgently before shutting her cell off and hiding under her covers.

Her door opened, and closed soon after.

_That was a close one..._

There was only one thing on her mind now...

"Bubba..." She said softly

**_On Sunday, you went home, alone, there were tears in your eyes..._**

Marceline ran as fast as possible to the front entrance of the school building.

"Crap crap crap...I'm late"

Her father refused to drive her to the school, so she snuck out and began walking. Unfortunately, the school was much further than she thought.

She knocked on the door, and then pressed her ears against it, trying to listen in for someone coming.

But she heard something else instead.

"Hey pinky..." One voice sneered. "Learned your lesson yet?"

She recognized the second voice as bubba.

" Leave me alone..."

"Y'know I didn't even think you had the guts to show your face around anymore..."

"Get out of my way...I'm going home"

Marcy got out of the way of the door just in time for bubba to swing it open and walk out.

He was wearing a hoodie, probably to hide his dyed hair, and by the way he was walking, he was probably bruised.

Marcy got a close look at him from behind some bushes, he was starting to cry.

She left her hiding spot.

"Bubba!"

He jumped, frightened by the sudden noise.

"M-Marceline?! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" She walked up her friend. Man, she'd never seen him so unhappy, every tear that went down his cheek was like a knife in her heart.

"Marcy I-I don't wanna talk...please just leave me alone"

"Bubba, hey, wait c'mon talk to me please..." She tried to grab onto his shoulders but he pushed her away.

"Just leave me alone..."

He stomped off towards home...

Marceline considered whether she should follow him or not...but she couldn't just let him leave her like this.

Then an idea sprung.

Bubba flopped down on his bed, he skipped dinner, and virtually any contact all day. He's always been picked on before but...never like this.

BZZZZZZZZZ

His cell phone had went off

it was Marceline.

He wanted to pick it up, so badly, to hear her lovely voice and words ease his pain, but he couldn't.

He didn't answer, he hadn't anymore courage in him.

**_I called your, cellphone, my love. But you did not reply..._**

He wasn't answering

She was at his home, looking up at his bedroom window.

Bonnie was right, she HAD to talk to him.

She didn't care HOW much he was avoiding her gaze, there was so much she needed to say to him, whether he wanted to hear it or not.

TAP TAP

Bubba looked up from his book. He was relaxing on his bed, trying to get comfortable and forget the last few days.

"Who's there?" He called out

Then he realized something, the noise was coming from his bedroom window.

He carefully walked over towards the mysterious noise.

He then pulled the curtains open to reveal someone on the other side, grinning.

"Marceline?" He said, pulling the window open.

"Yeah, you uh- you gonna let me in?"

Bubba grabbed her hands and helped her climb into his room.

"Did you _climb_ your way up here?"

She stuck out her tongue

"No bubba, I FLOATED up here"

He crossed his arms. "I want to be alone Marceline..."

She walked towards him and grabbed his arms.

"And _I_ want to be here with you, I know what happened"

He gently pushed her away from him. " And What? Did you come here to make fun of me?"

She looked hurt, "No bubs, I wanted to see you"

"Well, you have, now why don't you just leave and go back to your_ boyfriend_"

She immediately paused, "My _boyfriend_? bubba, I'm single, what do you mean by _Boyfriend_?"

"Ash, h-he attacked me because we were hanging out so much..."

It took her awhile to piece the puzzle together. "W-wait he did this to you, because of _me_?"

He nodded slowly

Nothing could've stopped her from yanking him into a fierce hug.

"Bubba...I'm so sorry, I didn't know"

She turned to look him in the eyes.

"We aren't dating bubba, I mean, we _used_ to but..."

She stopped, her eyes wandering to the upper part of his head, during her hug part of his hoodie moved away, proving that lsp's stories had some truth to them.

His light brown hair was now a dark pink.

Realizing just exactly what she was looking at, he pulled his hoodie back down, trying to hide his shame.

She was speechless.

"Did..._Ash_...do that?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"I was staying after school...t-to help with the last few arrangements for the dance" He breathed in slowly as he spoke. "and Ash ran into me and threatened me ab-about being with you"

It must've been a terrifying encounter, he seemed to feel very uncomfortable talking about it.

"I thought he was crazy and he...he shoved me into the bathroom and dunked my head in the sink. And next thing I knew..."

He slowly removed his hoodie

"I looked like this..."

The entirety of his hair was pink.

She spoke up, " Did you...did you try to wash it out?"

"Yeah...but it won't come out." He continued his story, he trusted Marcy, trusted her not to laugh, or tell anyone.

"He threw me in the janitors closet and i-i couldn't get out..."

"Bubba i- I'm so sorry..." She pulled him back into another hug, poor kid, he can't catch a break in this world. "I'm sorry this happened to _you_ of all people..."

Her hair brushed against his face, and he didn't hesitate to nuzzle against it.

It was so soft, smooth, and it smelt like strawberries.

Marceline noticed immediately

"Uhhhhh bubs, are you _sniffing_ me?"

He backed up out of the hug, embarrassed. " I'm so sorry i-didn't mean-"

"It's fine bubba" Dude, felt bad enough already...didn't want him anymore upset.

He looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I can't go to the dance like this, everyone's gonna make fun of me..."

She reached up and petted the top of his head. "You know bubs, I think it's kinda cute"

"Your just saying that..."

"No, I mean it, it's kinda cute on you.."

He appreciated her honesty, he almost even cracked a smile.

She held out her hand

"C'mon let's go teach that Ass-hat a lesson"

**_The World is ours, if we want it, we can take it, if you just take my hand..._**

Bubba wasn't the type to cause trouble, but right now, he didn't care.

He took her hand

She grinned, "Looks like I'm finally starting to rub off on you..."

He smiled back, "Guess so...but let's take the front door out, I'd rather not break my neck"

And with that they both left together, hand in hand...

**_There's no turning back now, baby try to understand..._**

"That was fun, I mean, I've never broken the rules before. It's kinda an adrenaline rush" Bubba said, finally back home, on his porch.

"Yeah, we should do this again soon..." Marceline replied with a toothy grin. "Can't wait to see Ash's face when he realizes we shaved his head"

"I didn't know he was such a heavy sleeper.."

"You learn a lot about someone when you go out..."

They both shared a silent moment between each other.

Before she knew it, bubba leaned in close to her face...

She closed her eyes..

His warm lips kissed her cheek softly

"Thank you Marceline..."

He pulled away and went inside, He even glanced behind him on his way up the stairs.

Marceline was blushing, hoping Bubba probably hadn't seen her red face in the dark.

She walked home, practically skipping, didn't matter that she'd snuck out for hours, her dad never noticed anything.

He'd kissed her, Not exactly in the way she wanted, but he kissed her.

She was practically skipping her way home.

**_Don't wanna break your heart_**

**_Wanna give your heart a break_**

**_I know your scared it's wrong_**

**_Like you might make a mistake_**

**_There's just one night to live_**

**_And there's no time to waste (To waste)_**

**_So let me give your heart a break_**

**_Give your heart a break_**

**_Gonna give your heart a break_**

**_Give your heart a break_**

**_There's just so much you can take_**

**_Give your heart a break_**

**_Gonna give your heart a break_**

**_Give your heart a break..._**

Sigh

The dance was in session.

She went alone, she'd hadn't the courage to ask bubba, it was too late now...

There was no telling if he would've came anyway, at least not with his new look.

She was sitting at an empty table on the far side of the gym, as far from the dance floor as she could get.

She was wearing a dress bonnie helped pick out for her, a sleeveless purple dress, cut at the knee, and to top it off Marcy added boots and striped socks.

If only bubba could see her...

It wouldn't be too much longer before she'd be asked to go on stage and perform, but not even THAT made her feel any better.

Bonnie made her way off the dance floor, Marshall dragged behind her. They both took a seat next to Marcy, who now took her head off the table.

"C'mon Marceline, let's go dance, you don't need a date to have fun..." Bonnie piped up.

'No bon, I just wanna sit here and look miserable, I don't want people to see me right now..."

Marshall raised an eyebrow, "You know your about to go on in a few minutes, right?"

She stood up immediately, "Shoot" and made her way through the crown and backstage.

Bonnie winked at her date, "Think we outta tell her?"

"Nah Bon, when she finds out on her own it'll be MUCH more entertaining"

Marcy was on stage with her bass, adjusting it to perfection. She'd been asked to sing one of her own songs, one for slow dancing.

"Hey weenies!" She said through the microphone, "Hope y'all are having a good time, cause I'm about to make it better for all you gross lovebirds out there"

She sat down on a stool provided for her as she prepared for her song.

"This is 'I'm Not an Angel' "

**_"You made a mistake...  
On the day you met me  
and lost your way.  
You saw all the signs...  
but you let it go  
you closed your eyes...  
I should have told you to leave  
cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me  
But your hard to resist  
When your on your knees...  
Begging me..."_**

The entire dance floor was swaying to Marceline's voice as her beautiful melody could be heard throughout the entire gym.  
Soon she hit the chorus

**_"I TEAR you down  
I'll make you bleed, eternally  
can't help myself  
from hurting you when it's hurting me  
I don't have wings  
so flying with me won't be easy  
I'm not an angel  
I'm not an angel~"_**

But then the most marvelous sight entered the picture.

Bubba, still pink.

He walked into the gym, and onto the dance floor.

He was wearing a black and purple suit, he matched her.

But bonnie chose her outfit, how did...?

As Marceline Sang she noticed her best friend give her a wink.

She was trying her hardest to not distract herself from her music, she kept eye contact with bubba throughout the rest of the song"

**_"I hate being that wall  
That you hit when you feel like you gave it all  
I keep taking the blame  
When we both know that I'll never change"_**

The chorus came back, stronger and fiercer now.

**_"I TEAR you down  
I'll make you bleed, eternally  
can't help myself  
from hurting you when it's hurting me  
I don't have wings  
so flying with me won't be easy  
I'm not an angel  
I'm not an angel~"_**

Bubba knew there were whispers going around, he could _feel _it.  
But Marceline's voice was the only one he could hear.

**_"I wasn't always this way...  
I used to be the one with the halo  
but that disappeared when I had my first taste  
AND FELL  
FROM GRACE  
it left me in this place  
and now i'm starting to think maybe you  
like it_**

**_I TEAR you down  
I'll make you bleed, eternally  
can't help myself  
from hurting you when it's hurting me  
I don't have wings  
so flying with me won't be easy  
I'm not an angel  
I'm not an angel_**

**_I'm not an angel~"_**

The entire room erupted into cheers and applause.

Bubba walked up to the front of the stage and held out his hand.

"You wanna dance?"

She took it immediately.

"I'd love to"

The regular music came back on

They held onto each other, bubba took the lead, since Marcy didn't quite understand what she was doing.

**_When your lips are on my lips, then our hearts beat as one. But you slip out of my fingertips, every time you run~"_**

It was sudden

Marceline leaned in and closed her eyes, this time getting the kiss she wanted.

His skin felt soft, and he smelt really nice, like cake batter or something.

She stopped, realizing he wasn't giving her an reaction. He was still, mouth in a 'O' shape.

He backed away, slowly.

"Marcy I-"

"Bubbs...please don't leave" She was almost begging with her eyes " Please..."

He wasn't going to be scared away this time..

He went right back up to her, grasped her chin to look at him, and kissed her.

**_Don't wanna break your heart_**

**_Wanna give your heart a break_**

**_I know your scared it's wrong_**

**_Like you might make a mistake_**

**_There's just one night to live_**

**_And there's no time to waste (To waste)_**

**_So let me give your heart a break_**

**_Cause you've been hurt before_**

  
**_I can see it in your eyes_**

**_You try to smile it away_**

**_Some things you can't disguise_**

**_Don't wanna break your heart, I can ease the ache (The ache)_**

_**So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Gonna give your heart a break**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_  
__**There's just so much you can take**_

**_Give your heart a break_**

**_Gonna give your heart a break_**

**_Give your heart a break..._**

When they parted they looked each other in the eyes.

Marceline reached behind his head and petted his newly pink hair, he was gonna keep it.

"I_ like_ you bubba, I _really_ like you"

He smiled, finally knowing what she had meant for so long.

"Me too" He said before pulling her into another kiss. " And I always will...'

**_The day I, first met you, you told me, you'd never fall in love..._**


End file.
